


Rise | Fall

by chuwaeyo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwaeyo/pseuds/chuwaeyo
Summary: Pairing: Wanda x Fem!Reader | alternatively, Angel x Demon bc I don't use names at all LOLPrompt: "You're so cruel for an angel""you're so sweet for a devil"





	Rise | Fall

**Author's Note:**

> you know,,, technically this doesn't have a set pairing but i'm just gonna put wanda bc it fits and I'm lazy and had a long mf week lol (also last fic I'm posting for a while - but I'm gonna be active on tumblr still! @ chuwaeyo!)

Her words were like honey, her voice a siren song you couldn't help but fall for.

You were helpless when she closed in for the kill. 

So sweet, so pure, so holy.

Angelic.

She was the light you longed for since the beginning of time.

And you?

You were just that forbidden fruit she couldn't help but take a bite from.

Your voice faltered as she grinned and wrapped her arms around you, knowing just how helpless you were, "call yourself an angel all you want, you're crueler than I."

You were rough when she was soft.

Cold, calculating, a monster.

Warm, all-knowing, a guardian.

Demon.

Angel.

Though God forbid you were ever as cruel as she.

She relished in the power she had over you, the control, living for the affection and care you couldn't help but have for her. Whispering as she made herself comfortable in your lap, the sensation of her lips on your neck stopping your breath, "and you're so sweet for a devil."

As she moved in for another forbidden bite, you felt her lips turn up in a grin, "what's this? Are you speechless? Aren't devils supposed to be tricky little things?"

"You're trickier than I - you angels and your twisted sense of justice." You clenched your fists tighter to hold back the urge to grab onto her, gritting your teeth before you lost yourself in that sickeningly sweet tone.

"And you love me anyway don't you?" She pulled away and smiled innocently, almost proud that she had you right where she wanted, taking in your labored breathing and clenched jaw holding back, "your own personal angel?"

She took your face in her hands and made you look up at her before smiling at your stern exterior and pulling you into a kiss.

"Is this why you're here? Why you fell?" When you finally separated, you were breathless, doing your best to hold firm, "even God thinks you're too cruel for the heavens?"

Your words hit some chord in her, but the small smirk quickly returned to her face, "doesn't quite matter how or why I'm here since I found you, right?"

"Why me?"

"You said it yourself, didn't you?" She pressed another kiss onto your cheek before hiding in the nook of your neck, "a cruel angel and a sweet devil? Doesn't that just make for the perfect pair?”


End file.
